Harvest Moon: A Twilight Story
by Spiraling-Dragon
Summary: Zoey Raven is a one-time Quileute turned immortal; enslaved by an ancient, evil vampire she longs for escape. Johnny Scott is the newest member of a small wolf-pack, searching for his place with his pack-mates and struggling to keep up. When, during a routine hunt, these two meet. Their worlds change forever... Post-Twilight Saga
1. Zoey

-DISCLAIMER-

All concepts, characters, and references borrowed from The Twilight Saga are the sole intellectual property of **Stephanie Meyer**

Original characters are the property of Me. All rights reserved.

* * *

Story notes:

_'Telepathy'_

_'_Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

"After you my lovelies" He held the door to the Port Angeles Mall open like the true gentleman he was not. Above their heads the sky was clouded over, threatening rain. She tilted her nose up regally and swept through the door like an empress.

Today she was dressed conservatively, nothing like the flowing corsets and antique ball gowns The Baron made her wear when they were away from the eyes of humans.

A pair of tight jeans that blended with the fashions of this un-lovely modern age. It showed off the graceful curve of her hips and flawlessly sculpted legs. Above that a loose lavender blouse that He'd taken off a prostitute in Amsterdam, and sharp black stilettos. Her crimson eyes, a rich and full ruby-red after the camper they'd eaten in the woods to the south, were covered by big Dolce and Gabbana mirrored sunglasses.

Behind her came Molly, her eternal sister, frozen at eighteen, the very image of every young man's fantasy. Heart-stopping with her full and luscious honey-golden hair which flowed down her back in delicately curled waves. A sky blue tank-top over tight black yoga pants hugged her figure tantalizingly. She wore ballet flats and matching shades.

Behind them, looming over them came The Baron Richard Thurston Hohenheim, the only father they'd ever known, and Her lordly husband. Dressed to the nines in the fashion of modern royalty; a coal-black three-piece suit straight off Wall Street, and slim shades to cover the red of his eyes His golden hair, newly brushed and braided by Her, hung down his back in a single gilded chord and he walked like he was the god of all he saw.

They were not here to hunt the humans who came shopping when the weather was grey, they had fed plenty in the miles of woods before ever reaching the civilization of Port Angeles. No this was a different sort of feast, The Baron liked to parade them before the hungry masses of humans and watch the envy crawl and twist through their eyes at the sight of such preternatural beauty. Lethal beauty, some found out.

She watched everything, seeing as perfectly out of her peripheral vision as anything she looked directly at. A great white wolf howled at a yellow moon on a poster to her left advertising a Halloween party at some bar or other. She pretended not to notice but only swept by with The Baron trailing behind.

They turned the heads of the people they passed, men and women alike. They were easily the most attractive people in the mall, probably the most attractive people north of L.A.

Behind her sunglasses Molly looked with envy at all the trappings of this modern century and wished desperately that she could be a part of it. With a mother and father who loved her and nothing to worry about except her grades and what kind of human food to eat for dinner. She listened to the minds of the people around her and heard the simple trappings of a thousand human lives she longed to live.

'Did I feed the pets before I left?'

'I hope she's not pregnant'

'I'm hungry I'm going to swing by Subway'

She dared not listen into her companions thoughts, though if she concentrated she could. Other vampires took more effort for her to read than humans, but also seemed to sense her probing, like a feather dusting inside the mind. She sighed internally, but dared not let the breath pass her lips.

The Baron was apt to go into a tirade and threaten her with starvation or death if he heard her sigh with anything less than absolute pleasure. She was not as strong as Zoey, who for all her care was the perfect Ice Queen. Sometimes she dreamt of running away. Disappearing into the world one night and living on her own, but in the end she knew The Baron would find her and punish her.

Zoey, underneath her arrogant, frozen shell, was lost in her dark and foggy memories of her human youth. Once upon a time she'd been a very important member of her tribe, the Quileutes. The daughter of a mighty Chief, she'd been the equivalent of a princess. Her days had been spent living in her father's Longhut, assisting her Mother with various chores and learning how to be a Quileute woman and her nights with bizarre dreams of a great white wolf that howled at her and gazed into her eyes, seeing into her soul.

Her father had been one of the mightiest of the Shapeshifters of their tribe, and though he'd never said it to her she knew he'd always been disappointed that she was born a girl. He had so wanted a son to hunt with and to instruct in the ways of the pack. When she was twenty-five and betrothed to the son of a Chief of the northern tribe in La Push she had gone out alone one cold night to collect firewood for her father's house. She'd been grabbed and in a whirl of cold wind and flying trees taken away from everything she'd ever known. A sharp pain and Zoey had burned alive for an eternity and when she awoke The Baron told her what she was and how such things worked.

"You belong to me. I lifted you from the mud and shit and filth of humans. Took you out of the mortal coil and gave you a life that will outlast the sun. You are mine, if you run, or disobey me. I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth and kill you slowly"

There had been more but the ages had swallowed it up, or she had chosen to forget her re-education. For two centuries she had lived alone with the tyrant. She no longer dreamt of the wolf, indeed she never slept at all as was normal for her kind, but the wolf still wove itself into the fabric of her bleak new life. Even now she glanced down out of her reverie and saw a display of "White Wolf Tarps". This was par for the course, the wolf followed her everywhere, appearing in talismans, and omens wherever she looked. She did not know what it meant and doubted she ever would but it was comforting to see her old friend all the same.

After two centuries alone with The Baron, they had gone to London, and one night he'd returned with a young vampire in tow and introduced her as Molly. Zoey had grown used to living under his shadow but to bring another into her eternal hell was too much and she had tried to put her foot down. The Baron had torn her limb from limb and left her for three days in agony before piecing her back together. That had been the end of that argument. She was torn out of her reverie by the Baron's hand on her arm like a vice. "Come now, My Dear, we're leaving. We're hungry and I hear there is good fare to be had among the Quileute natives"

She smiled icily and followed him out into the gloomy day. Inside though she was cold. Many times she had been to this part of the world, but he had never presumed to take her to where he'd stolen her from. It seemed he had at last decided to, perhaps to test her, or to punish her for some perceived wrong... Only time would tell, and he did not know of the Quileute wolves, she was sure. If their bloodline continued into modern times they would kill him, if they could. Of course they would also kill her, but she'd made her peace with that. A true death was better than the life she lived. If only she could save Molly though. She would rather die a thousand burning deaths than let her adopted sister come to harm.

"Come now my ladies, scrumptuous Quileutes and the coast awaits"

'Oh you fool, I hope I see your face before they kill me. I hope I can see the shock when the wolves tear you apart'


	2. The Hunt

"Dude, What the fuck?" Justin Wolfheart yelled as he covered his mouth and nose.

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Your Mom" Alan shot back laughing.

Nick Moon doubled up clenching his stomach."I'm gonna be sick man, lay off the burritos"

"I think he ate a skunk" The alpha, Nate Silverfang yelled from the kitchen.

"What are you cooking anyway?" Johnny Scott called from his chair by the window where he was hanging his head out breathing fresh air.

"Tuna melts and fries"

"Soooo One for us and twelve for you then?" Alan called in.

Nick made a whooshing black hole noise with his mouth.

"The abyss needs sustenance" Justin yelled

"Better make that fifteen" Nick responded. This caused the five pack-mates to dissolve into laughter.

"Man, Where do you put-," Alan stopped mid-sentence, nose wrinkling. His smile dropped like he'd been slapped and he jumped up knocking his chair down. "Holy hell, Take a whiff of that. We got fangs on our turf"

Nate came running into the dining room cell-phone in hand, talking rapidly into it.

"Yo, Jake. Hey we got leeches on our turf. Is your "Family" at home?...Yes...okay we're going hunting over here let your guys know so they stay safe"

He turned to the members of his pack.

"Okay lets roll. Lunch is on ice. We'll have a celebration feast when we get back"

Moments later the five large boys were gathered in a tight circle just under the treeline which bordered Nate's backyard.

"Got a plan for this Mr. Fox?" Nick cracked. This was an inside joke since Nate had time and time again proved himself to be a wily, and cunning tactician.

Nate looked at the ground for a moment thinking. "Run in jagged lines, five-hundred yards apart until we narrow down the trail, then we converge and trail the leeches. When we get an idea their numbers I'll have a better idea of how to handle it"

"Let's kill us some fuckin' bloodsuckers" Nick shouted and took off running. Mid-stride his body exploded outward leaving scraps of clothes behind and a huge black wolf charging off into the woods snarling.

Nate massaged his forehead. "And he wonders why he spends so much money on clothes. The rest of you split up, undress, and let's hunt these leeches"

* * *

Five miles north The Baron sprinted westward through the woods with his two ladies trailing close behind. Zoey, following her blonde captor, had caught the telltale scent of the wolves just moments ago, but The Baron didn't know the smell and was oblivious to any danger. A second later and far off but gaining she heard the thundering of enormous paws and the cracking of Baron stopped dead "Somethings wrong" he said softly, more to himself than to his women.

She looked at him with her wide crimson eyes. "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer right away, his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Suddenly, like a stroke of lightning, everything went to hell. Something that looked like a great black bear exploded out of the foliage to their right and swatted Zoey aside like a fly. She flipped gracefully over in the air and landed on the balls of her feet in a nearby pine. The ebony wolf went straight for the Baron. He laughed and backhanded the wolf, who flew fifty feet and crashed into a tree-trunk.

The Baron turned to see where Zoey had gone, assuming the wolf was dead, after all it was just a wolf. He took two steps toward the tree where Zoey stood watching and was about to leap up when something clamped around him and shook him like a rag doll before tossing him aside. He recovered mid-flight and landed facing the wolf that he'd just "killed"His eyes widened as he realized that this was not a normal wolf. The Baron smiled. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing you, whatever you are. I haven't had a good fight in a while"

Zoey closed her eyes and let the wind carry the smells and sounds to her vampire senses. Below her,in the clearing, the mingled snarls and laughs as The Baron fought the black wolf. A mile or so to the west, She heard a quiet breeze whipping through the forest, that must be Molly with two wolves crashing after her. Only vampires could move with such silent speed; and to the south- Something big and white smashed her out of the tree and she had a moment to think

'What...How..I should have heard that coming sooner'

before she turned and flashed into the woods moving from branch to branch on the balls of her feet like a ray of light. At the appearance of the second wolf The Baron decided that fighting two of these, whatever they were, at the same time would be a very bad idea and rocketed East, a cruise missile set on mute.

* * *

'GUYS I FOUND THEM! NORTH BY NORTH WEST. GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE. I'M ON THE BLONDE MALE'S ASS'

'Johnny, move in from the south, pick up the scent and catch one of them. Anyone know how many fuckers there are?' Nate demanded.

'Three. One blonde fucker and two chicks. Black hair, tall, hot as hell in a fuckin tree, and a beach blonde headed west like a freight train' Nick yelled back.

'I'm on hot as hell's ass. Nice view. To bad I gotta kill it' Johhnny responded.

'Alan, back up Nick. You know how he is. Justin your with me. Let's get beach blonde'

'Wow, Mature wolves I run with' Alan laughed as he ran off

'Oh go shove skunk up your ass' Nate snapped

'I won't even dignify that with a response' Alan howled with laughter.

* * *

Zoey soared fifty feet from the top of a towering redwood and landed lightly on the ground. In a flash she was sprinting again and the white wolf was still chasing her closely, snapping at her heels. She glanced back and for just a moment her scarlet eyes met his blue ones. Startled, she ran straight into a tree trunk and smashed it into kindling.

'The White Wolf'

She stood mesmerized as the giant blue-eyed wolf stalked toward her. Its fur was pure as new-fallen snow, beautiful. She longed to reach out and stroke it. To see if it was soft as it looked.

"I've seen you before" She spoke involuntarily and the voice was not hers, the ice queen had gone instead replaced with a wonder-filled toddler looking at the face of an adult.

The wolf would kill her, she knew. She stood powerless, hypnotized by a vision of her constant omen, and he was stalking closer, cautiously as if suspecting a trap. She could not move, her marble body had gone traitor, refusing to obey her was paralyzed. Then, wonder of wonders, he too stopped, his blue eyes fixing on her own, and his muzzle fell open in a wolven parody of shock.

'What is going on' Zoey thought, confused.

She hadn't been around werewolves for two centuries, but even so she was sure this was not normal behavior.

'What is going on?' she thought again.

* * *

Everything was going fine until she looked back.

He practically had her. Another minute or so and he'd send that leech back to hell or wherever it was monsters went when they died, but then she looked back and ran into a tree.

The vampire spun in a flash and stared at him, her eyes wide and her long black hair blowing gently in the breeze. He stalked forward slowly, not wanting to let his guard down in case she was trying to trick him and draw him into a trap. Then he looked into her ruby eyes and everything changed.


	3. Gravity

The world fell away the moment he looked into her eyes, they pierced him straight down to the core of his soul, froze him and burned him, held him immobile before the angel before him. For a moment that lasted forever, he knew he'd float away, a feather caught in a draft.

Gravity had surrendered its control over him, and would hand him over to space.

Then her eyes snatched him back, anchored him, pulled him in and tethered him to earth.

It was no longer gravity holding him to the planet, it was her.

He fell to his knees in the snow and realized he was human again. With no conscious thought he'd offered her the most complete surrender his soul could muster.

Her eyes shot wide and she shook her head vigorously in denial. She turned and flashed away, gone before his human eyes could follow. Gone as quick as a leaf in a storm.

"Wait!" was all he could manage before he rolled over and curled up in the snow.

* * *

'GUYS WHERE THE FUCK IS JOHNNY? SOMEBODY GO FIND HIM, HE'S DROPPED OUT' The thought shot through the pack mind from Nate like a flare.

'He was headed south, running down "hot as hell". I'm on his trail' Alan shot back.

There was a moment of blind panic and chaotic images as Alan sped through the woods following

Johnny's scent, then:

'I got him, he's shifted but he's not hurt'

'WHY THE FUCK DID HE SHIFT MID-BATTLE? Jesus Christ' Nate roared in their heads.

'Hold on, I'm shifting for a sec. We're in a clearing five miles south by southwest of

Nate's backyard. Get here'

'All-right guys you heard him. This can't be good'

'No shit Sherlock' Justin thought darkly

"No dude I can't shift! Not yet! Something fucking happened and having all the guys in my head isn't going make it easier!" Johnny yelled

Alan sighed. "Doesn't matter dude. They're already on their way. We're a pack and we stick together. Look I know your new and everything, but you can't just shift mid-battle. What the hell were we supposed to think when you stopped responding?"

"DUDE I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! SHE JUST...I DON'T FUCKING KNOW OKAY?"

"Was it some sort of ability? Something we haven't seen before? Did she force you to shift?"

"I don't think so. It didn't feel unpleasant, like being forced. I just looked in her eyes and felt like I'd done two tons of ecstasy"

"...Wait, You say you looked in her eyes?"

"Yeah and something fuckin' bizarre happened"

Alan turned around and put his head against a tree trunk. "Shit, This is bad"

"What? What is bad?"

"How exactly do you feel when you think about her now?"

"I don't know I...well...she's very pretty...and...she has gorgeous eyes"

"I'm gonna be sick; This is really bad"

Just then the other three guys walked out of the woods wearing the sweatpants they

lugged around tied to their paws.

" . ?" Nate demanded angrily.

Alan turned to face the large alpha. Massaging his temples as he spoke

"Man, we have a serious problem. This is way bigger than just us. I think he imprinted...on a vampire."

Nate burst out laughing. "Your joking right. Whose idea was this? Cause wrong fucking time dude"

"I wish I was man, but he described the sensation perfectly and he wouldn't know. I'm the only one whose imprinted in our pack so far and I'll tell ya it sounded pretty friggin' familiar"

"That can't happen. We hunt them, we kill them, their the fucking enemy for christs sake, and now your telling me the new guy imprinted on a goddamned leech? That's fucking IMPOSSIBLE!

Justin screamed.

"Shut the fuck up Justin. I have an idea" Nate pulled out his cellphone.

"Oh great. He's calling Mr. Mysterious again!" Justin threw his hands up. "Who the fuck do you keep calling?"

"A colleague. Shut up for five god-damned seconds. This is a serious issue" Nate snapped back.

Johnny walked over wearing brown sweatpants. "If your going to talk about me, at least act like I'm still here"

Nate held up a finger at him.

"Hey Jake...Yeah I got a serious fucking problem. Something like your own imprint"

Johnny raised his eyebrows at Nate.

"Who the fuck's he talking to?"

"A "Colleague" Now shut the fuck up" Justin snapped.

"What colleagues does he have besides us?"

"How the fuck should I know. Its big chief alpha shit"

"So he's talking to another Alpha?"

"I only know one Jake he'd call in a clusterfuck like you just caused"

"Fuck you, and who would that be?"

"Jacob Black. Down at La Push. Word is He imprinted on a Half-Vampire and now he's practically a pet to a bunch of leeches down in Forks"

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP, YOU KNOW HE CAN HEAR YOU IN THE BACKGROUND RIGHT?" Nate snapped "Sorry about that. They don't know the situation as it stands on your end. So anyway. I have a packmate here who apparently just imprinted a vampire...No a full vampire, like marble and crystal, no blood, no heart vampire...Okay well ask the Doc and get back to me ASAP" Nate snapped his phone shut.

"Someone should probably explain to the new guy what imprinting is so he understands how serious this is. Alan since your the only one whose gone through it, that means you"

"Alright Johnny, Lets take a walk and give these guys a chance to chill"

* * *

She sat alone atop a rocky outcropping just south of the Canadian border looking out over a sea of green.

As she gazed out at the wilderness below she made the wind whip her long hair around her face gently.

'I'm alone' Zoey thought to herself and the thought was strange and alien to her.

She had not been off of the Baron's tight leash since he'd made her 250 years ago. He would find her, He must. That was how her world worked, as immutable and unchangeable as the tides, but did she want him to find her? Fate had offered her a chance, one which she would never have taken on her own. Driven off by wolves he could be anywhere in the northern hemisphere by now and he would be far to terrified of them to come back and look for her.

And speaking of fate and strange days;

"What the fuck was with that wolf?" She asked no-one in particular.

'It looked an awful lot like what my father told me imprinting was in the old days before the Baron, but that's impossible. Wolves only imprint humans...Right?' She put her face in her hands and wished she were still able to cry.

'What a day this turned out to be.'

A step like the whisper of a feather, barely audible even to her acute senses brushed lightly over the rock behind her. She flashed up and whipped around faster than a blink and saw Molly.

"Oh, its you. I thought they caught you in the woods" Zoey spoke softly.

"They almost did, I thought I was dead but something made them turn around. Almost like they lost interest in me"

Zoey smiled despite her gloomy mood.

"That was probably me. Something happened. Its a long story, but first. Have you seen or smelled him?"

"Not on my way north. With your wind I had a hard time tracking your scent. His went East somewhere by Seattle, not that I'd follow that way if I had a choice. I'm so glad I found you. I didn't want to have to go off into the world alone. What happened with the wolves anyway?"

Zoey looked down at the evergreen forest and sighed. "I think one of them imprinted on me"

"What does that even mean"

"Its something a few of my tribe can do, if they're possessed of other powers. Well, not something they can do, more like something that happens to them. When they look their soulmate in the eye, its kind of an instant bond"

"Your people? You mean the wolves?"

"I forget how little we're able to talk around him, how little you actually know about me, my sister. Before I was this, before our dark father swept us into the night, I was a proud Quileute. My father was one of the shapeshifters that hunted us today. I assume he's been dead a long time now, but the blood of the wolves lives on. One of the wolves, a white one, like in my dreams when I was human, like the omens I see everywhere, imprinted on me"

"Are you sure?"

"No, It's not something that I've ever heard of happening. I've been away from them a long time, but I'm willing to bet that even in this modern time this will cause an uproar in their pack"

Molly sat down gracefully next to the older vampire and put her gilded head on her shoulder.

"What are you going to do sister?"

"Do? What do you mean what am I going to do?"

"Well, this white wolf. You said you've been seeing it forever. You can't just ignore that, it's more or less just slapped you in the face. I mean look at it logically. One of your own people, as a white wolf, just probably imprinted on you. Can you just walk away without looking for some answers?"

Zoey was quiet for a long time. The wind whipped her hair faster, a side-effect when she was under emotional stress.

"I suppose I could speak to him. If he did imprint he can't hurt me, and ancient law says that no wolf may harm another's imprint. Though I'm not sure that applies to vampires"

"Well at the very least we'll be safer there around the wolves than we are out here on our own. At least there The Wolves can keep the Baron at bay for now. Here he can find us if he wants to"

Zoe was quiet for a time. Molly kept her silence letting her think.

Abruptly she flashed to her feet.

"I'm going to speak with him."

"Should I come?"

"Yes, I'll hide your scent, just be quiet. I don't him to know your there"


	4. Contact

"So that's what happened to me? But she's not human, how can my soulmate be a vampire. I can't even have children to pass along the gene to?" Johnny threw his hands up.

"I'm not saying it makes sense, I'm telling you what happened based on what you told me. Its the same thing I felt with Abby" Alan replied rubbing his temples.

"Well...but, what do I do about it?"

"Honestly dude, I have no fucking clue. This isn't in the histories or the legends of our people. Listen to me very carefully. This has never happened before ever"

Nate sniffed the air, for a moment he'd thought he smelled the vampires they'd been chasing, but now it was gone

'strange, maybe a remnant of the chase' He shook his head and stepped out of the trees where he'd been silently observing the conversation.

"Well, that's not entirely true"

Alan looked up. "Wait...which part?"

"A wolf has never imprinted on a vampire, that's true, but I know one who imprinted on a half vampire" He replied calmly

Alan rubbed his temples harder. "What a fucking day. Would this be your mysterious phone buddy?"

"Show some respect asshole, That's actually Chief Jacob of the La Push Pack"

"Seriously? The Cullens lapdog?"

Nate raised his eyebrows. "Word travels fast around here. How'd you hear?"

"Dude packs talk even if your not an alpha. I heard it from Seth Clearwater. Happens to be your phone buddy's second."

"I doubt he put it quite that insultingly. Seth is quite fond of the Cullens"

"Yeah well a lapdogs a lapdog no matter what his friends call him"

"Keep talking like that asshole and I might neuter you before you can have any pups" Nate said with a harsh glare

"Whatever dude. Whats the point?"

"The point before I was fucking interrupted, Jacob Black imprinted on the child of Edward and Bella Cullen conceived before she was changed. Half and half. So short answer, no this hasn't happened before but something similar has. Doctor Cullen has asked to come and speak with Jonny. He is a friend to werewolves and has offered to help in anyway he can"

"Great so we have a leech come down and explain to us how another leech mindfucked our pack mate. THAT'S FUCKING BRILLIANT!"

"I'm gonna let that one go because your stressed and you've never met the doc. He isn't just some leech, they're different than anything you mutts have ever dealt with. I am the leader and I have personally invited him" Nate's voice switched to the double-timbre of the alpha's voice. "**AND YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT HIM. AM I CLEAR?**"

Alan ground his teeth and grunted "yes, sir" and stalked off into the woods without a backwards glance.

Nate walked over to where Johnny was standing, staring after Alan.

"Sorry about that, I hate issuing edicts with a passion but sometimes I have no damn choice. Doctor Cullen is one of greatest men I've ever had the honor of meeting and treating him like another leech is unacceptable. Come on, he's making some inquiries from his friends around the world and then meeting us around noon by the Northern lake"

Johnny sighed.

"Alright but can you go on ahead, I wanna gather my thoughts. I'll catch up with you."

Nate nodded, momentarily distracted by an oddly shaking oak tree.

'Didn't think there was any wind today, weird'

"Okay but don't be long, remember the meeting's noon"

* * *

"I think this is where he first attacked me," Zoey sniffed around.

'Odd the scent doesn't bother me like the others. This fucking imprint is confusing'

"I ran north, so this trail would be him chasing me. this one must be where he went after"

The pair began to sprint south dodging trees and enjoying the freedom and the clear air.

Just before she crossed into a clearing Zoey stopped dead and instinctively threw up a whirlwind around her and Molly. She slowly put a finger to her mouth and pointed.

From the direction of the clearing raised voices could be heard arguing.

Zoey silently motioned up, and her and Molly leapt silently to the tops of a pair of towering oaks overlooking the spot. The wind kept pace rustling the leaves below the boy who had been the white wolf was standing off to the side while a tall guy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes argued with a shorter muscly guy who looked like a bulldog.

Molly opened her mouth to whisper, but Zoey clamped a hand over her mouth lightning quick. Deliberately she pointed at the boys below and then tapped her ears. Then she tapped Molly's head and tapped her own.

Her eyes widened, then she closed them for a moment.

'They can hear us?' She said a moment later in Zoe's head

'They can hear us as well as we can hear them. That's why their so good at hunting us.

They have all of our advantages except immortality'

'Do they really get that tall?'

'Apparently. I think He's the alpha. He just gave bulldog an alpha command'

They watched as the alpha looked into the trees, straight at them.

'Oh shit he sees us'

'No hold on. Be still, our eyes are better'

Zoey's wind died down for a moment and the leaves of the tree stopped rustling.

The alpha said something to the blonde boy and walked off into the woods.

'Whose Dr. Cullen?' Molly asked

'I don't know. Not one of The Baron's friends. I never heard the name before'

'Maybe we should go visit him. He sounds like a really good vampire. Maybe He'd help us'

'Okay, but first. Wait here. If anything happens you run and go find this Doctor. Don't try and help me if it goes sour'

Zoey dropped to the ground silently behind a tree. She moved silently into the clearing until she stood nine yards from the boy standing with his head down.

"Did you imprint on me?" She asked quietly

He jumped and spun around. His mouth dropped open at the sight of her.

"You...I...What?"

"I said did you imprint on me. Its a simple yes or no question"

"How do you know about that?"

She sighed. "Look at my face closely. Ignore the pale skin. What do I look like to you?"

He closed his mouth and looked at her high cheekbones, the straight,shiny, black hair, the broad forehead.

"Your not? Are you? I mean lots of people look alike"

In her head Molly's voice spoke. 'Hmm, he's kinda slow'

"Let me save you the sputtering. I was born less than ten miles from here, give or take a few centuries. I was a Quileute before my life was stolen. My father was a wolf. I know what I'm asking, now. DID YOU IMPRINT ON ME?"

She flashed up to him and before he could blink she was a foot away.

"Answer me!"

He took a step back and tripped falling on his butt.

'Your gonna scare your soulmate off'

Zoey smacked the side of hear head hard.

"I don't know, I think so. My packmate described it to me. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

She turned away again. Her back to him.

"Of course you couldn't help it. Its not something you choose"

Abruptly she sat down and put her face in her hands.

He sat looking at her back for a moment.

"I don't know. I was just chasing you, and then you looked at me and-"

"Please shut up" She said flatly. "I know how it works thank you"

"What do you want me to do" He asked weakly.

"I don't know. I...I need time to think. Don't follow me"

She leapt off the ground into the trees leaving him sitting there stunned.

Justin walked out of the trees a moment later.

"Dude, were you just talking to yourself?"

"Fuck off, it helps me think"

"Whatever crazy, Nate just sent me to see what was taking you so long"

"Thanks dad, I'm just leaving"

* * *

Zoey sat on the edge of the cave entrance dangling her feet over the precipice. Molly sat behind her scratching designs into the stone floor with her fingernail.

"Sooo, That went well?"

Zoey said nothing. The silence grew heavy in the air.

After a long awkward silence Molly spoke up again.

"Was that like your first date?"

"He imprinted on me. Really and truly" Zoey said finally

"I know. I read his mind"

"What am I going to do? He's never going to be able to forget me. He'll track me to the ends of the earth. FUCKING UGHH!"Zoey said while burying her head in her hands

"Well you haven't even given him a chance. You might like him?"

"Excuse me for stating the obvious but I'm not exactly ready to jump right back into the world of men after the last two centuries."

"My point, Sister, is that we're free of The Baron. The least you can do is see what this imprint means for you"

"I know what it means. If I was human there wouldn't be a problem. And we'd lived happily ever after, world without end but I'm a vampire, He's a werewolf. Fire and Ice don't mix"

"Says who? A bunch of dusty old elders, and macho, overgrown dogs. God its like mythical creature racism"

"Our life is not that simple. If you and I were humans I could afford to romanticize it but there are bigger things at work than you understand. Forget the wolves for a moment. The Volturi would never stand for our kind being involved like that with "animals"

"The Volturi? What do they have to do with this, their in Italy. That's a long way away"

"By human standards maybe, but you and I both know we could cross an ocean in four hours. Italy may as well be a stones throw away"

"What then? What are we going to do. We can't just sit around and wait for The Baron to come back"

"I don't know, maybe talk to these Cullens. At the very least they could probably give us some kind of advice"

"Do you know where to find them?"

"That alpha said something about Forks. That's just north of here. If we go there We'd be able to smell them. Its a start anyway. Come on, we'll go tonight"

The two girls crossed into Forks at half past nine that night as the moon waxed toward full.

At first they kept to the woods but, once they reached the town proper they walked along the sidewalks casually.

"Their scent is everywhere. What do they own this town or something?" Molly joked

"I don't know. It certainly smells like it"

"Where do we look first?"

"I don't know. I've never met these people. Their going to know we're here before to long though. I'm betting they'll find us when they smell intruders on their territory"

"So that's your plan. Wander around until some strange vampires accost us?"

"Look little girl. If you have a better one please speak up"

Molly shut her mouth and looked around at the tiny town.

They wandered around aimlessly for a while before stopping at one particular intersection.

"It seems stronger here. Not sure how much, because its strong everywhere, but what the heck"

Molly nodded and they stopped in front of the white house set back a bit from the road with a police cruiser out front.

"Um, should we knock?" She asked Zoey."There's a cop cruiser out front" She observed. "Do they own the cops to?"

"Sure let's knock, what's he gonna do shoot us?"

Zoey walked up and wrapped her knuckles gently on the flaking door.

Footsteps sounded in the house and the door swung open to reveal a tall man dressed in faded jeans and a red flannel shirt. He had a black mustache and short black hair. He stared at them for a moment.

"You must be friends of the Cullens?" He sighed and took a swig of the beer in his hand.

Zoey opened her mouth to respond but the man raised one had to stop her.

"Don't tell me I don't care. Why are you here?"

"We're actually visiting them. We're from away. In town for a couple of days and thought we'd drop in"

He looked nonplussed.

"Soo why are you on my doorstep?"

"Um...we got lost and saw the cruiser in the driveway.I had the idea to see if the local Sheriff could give us directions"

"Uh..huh..sure.. Look I'm going to go inside and call my daughter and ask her if their expecting friends."

Before Zoey could respond he shut the door in her face.

"What do we do now"

"Wait I guess. If he really calls the Cullens at least they'll know someones looking for them. Maybe they'll-"

As she was about to finish her sentence a sleek red car pulled up at the curb. A smirking girl with short spiky brown hair sat behind the wheel. The door opened again and the cop poked his head out.

"Oh Alice, Well isn't that convenient. I need another beer" He slammed the door shut.

The girl, meanwhile, got out of the car and danced over to the two girls.

"Took you guys long enough"

"Um...excuse me" Zoey said, confused.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll be best friends"

"What?"

The girl shook her hand vigorously. "Zoey Raven and This must be Molly" She patted Molly on the head.

"I'm sorry who are you again?" Zoey asked.

The girl laughed. "Silly I'm the reason your here. Get in. We'll talk on the way"

"On the way to where?"

She stopped and looked back at them and they realized for the first time that where their eyes were crimson bordering on ruby. Hers were yellow, almost gold.

"Just trust me, I won't hurt you"

"Wait, We don't even know who you are"

The girl smiled brightly.

"You came to find the Cullens right? I'm Alice Cullen"


	5. The Cullens

The pack stood around in human form at Nate's orders. None of them were particularly happy with this decision, but he wanted to put forward a show of trust. It was about ten past noon when three vampires walked out of the woods by the small lake and stopped in front of the five boys.

In the middle was a man in gray pants and a blue button up shirt with rolled sleeves. To his left stood a guy who looked like a serious weightlifter. His dark black hair was cropped close to his head and he stood with his arms crossed and a small cocky smirk on his face. On the other side a younger looking vampire with long curly blonde hair watched the five men in silence. Nate stepped forward and addressed the youthful vampire in the middle.

"Hello My name is Nate Silverfang and this is my wolfpack. Alan, Nick, Justin, and Johnny" He gestured to each of them in turn.

"Greetings. I'm Carlisle Cullen and these are my sons Jasper" He motioned to the vampire with the curly blonde hair. "And Emmet" He motioned to the beefcake.

"Jacob Black is coming along shortly. I thought it best to have him present here since he has more experience with the unique nature of your kind. I understand you have something of a sensitive situation here"

At that Alan and Justin poorly disguised laughs under coughs causing Carlisle to smile.

"I realize that's an understatement. I was being diplomatic. We've gone through something similar recently. My daughter-in-law almost killed Jacob Black over it"

A friendly easy laugh echoed out of the woods as a tall muscly guy with short black hair walked out of the woods behind the vampires.

"Well she tried to kill me, but she actually broke Seth's arm" He motioned to a much shorter guy behind him.

"Seth should have let her break a few of your bones. Might have done you some good"

"And that's Leah Clearwater, charming as usual" He motioned to a tough-looking girl with short cropped brown hair on his right.

Jacob walked over to Nate and they shook hands.

"So I hear you've got a pretty interesting situation here"

"You could say that. My new pack member imprinted on a vampire"

Jacob looked at the other pack members standing around.

"I bet you guys are just loving that"

"Here's the thing. Nate here knows, but I don't make this common knowledge. I imprinted on the daughter of a vampire and a human; but a vampire with no heartbeat, a "full" vampire? That's nothing I've ever heard of. I asked my father and he hasn't either, neither have our other elders. I think this may be a first in history kind of situation"

Carlisle and the other two walked over. He was just slipping a small silver cell-phone into his pocket, and the hint of a grin on his face.

"I just spoke with my daughter Alice. We're going to have visitors tonight."

Nate sighed. "First in history, great, but what do we do about it?"

Jacob looked up

"That's actually the easy part. Everyone here knows the laws. I'm pretty sure the elders who wrote them never intended them to be interpreted this way, but they said the same thing about the constitution. The laws are clear. They make no species distinction. A wolf may never harm the object of another wolf's imprint. You can't hurt this vampire without killing your pack mates soul"

"I'll talk to this vampire tonight. It seems she'll be stopping by Charlie's"

Jacob laughed. "He's just gonna love that"

"I'll have Jacob call you when I speak with her, for the time being though I'd advise you to keep this between yourselves. Just as a precaution"

* * *

"We need to get you some new clothes. Those jeans are dirty and faded, and is that blood on your shirt?"

Alice danced around them examining every shred of their wardrobe.

Zoey didn't know how to respond to this strange little vampire. She'd been prattling on about everything from fashion, to next weeks weather since they'd left the sheriff's house.

Molly spoke up in her mind. 'This girl is very weird'

'Yeah I know, Like how did she know we were coming?'

'I don't know. Maybe someone was watching us?'

'Should I say something?'

'Ask her how she knew? Maybe she'll actually tell you. If you can get her to stop talking about your shoes.'

"Sorry How did you know we were coming?"

Alice grinned in the mirror at them.

"I see the future. I've been waiting for you guys to show up since last month"

"Um..Really?"

"Yeah. You and that wolf. Well... Your futures... interesting" She winked at them and went back to driving.

'I'm not sure how I feel about that..interesting? What does that mean?'

'Maybe you'll end up in lurve' Molly teased.

'Okay you are so not helping' Zoey thought back.

'Well ask the fortune teller what she sees for you and wolfie'

"What do you mean by interesting?"

"Oh I can't tell you that. The best part of this kind of thing is seeing where the emotions take you. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprises."

'That was helpful'

'Yeah, she's weird'

Alice turned onto a dark dirt road lined by trees.

"We like to keep a low profile at home" She explained as they wound through the woods. The road opened up and the red sports car entered a clearing shadowed by seven huge trees that created a living ceiling above the huge white house which stood in the center.

"Home sweet home" Alice trilled.

'They have a permanent residence. How do they manage that? Wouldn't people notice when the missing persons in the area goes up?' Molly asked in her head

'Well it is in the middle of the woods. Doesn't look like they have many close neighbors.'

'Maybe they have blood donors? I heard about some vampires in Louisiana who do that'

'I hope this Doctor can help, but what should I say. I mean I don't know many other vampires. What if its like an ambush because we're on their turf? We don't even know how big their coven is.'

'We're here on the word of some werewolves who didn't even know we were listening.'

'Well it's a little late to go back now.'

The car pulled into a huge brightly lit garage with more than a dozen cars with varying years and models. Alice parked neatly in between a yellow Lamborghini and dark black Maserati.

'Seriously. A really permanent residence. Look at all these cars.' Zoey said.

'I've never even driven a car, and they have like so many. What kind of vampires are these?'

The garage door slid silently shut behind them and Alice led the way into a sitting area with three white couches anda grand piano on a raised platform toward the back of the room. A sweeping spiral staircase wound up to the upper floors and one entire wall gave a stunning view of the snow-capped peaks of the mountains beyond the endless sea of green trees.

On the couch closest to where they entered the room. A young man with short blonde hair who looked no more than twenty-five sat smiling at them with his arm around a brunette lady who could have been a soccer mom except for her golden eyes. Across from them Alice now stood behind a handsome vampire with wavy blonde hair resting her hands on hes shoulders. A tall burly guy with black hair cut short sat on the ledge of the piano stand with a supermodel gorgeous blonde in his lap ,and sitting on the piano bench not actually looking at the newcomers. A bronze haired, vampire was apparently attempting to teach a raven haired girl how to play the piano. A young girl with ivory skin and bronze ringlets sat on the piano bench next to the couple watching them play.

The youngish blonde stood up and opened his arms. "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is Esme, My wife. Alice you've already met. That's Jasper her mate. Emmet and Rosalie by the piano, and Edward and Bella playing it and their daughter Renesme on the bench next to them. Welcome to our home. Alice tells me you've just come out of a very bad situation. Your welcome to stay here for the time being if you need to. I'd ask though, that if you must hunt humans you go as far as Seattle to do it so as not to endanger my families inconspicuousness"

'What do they mean if we must hunt humans?' Molly spoke in Zoey's head. 'Don't all vampires hunt humans?'

'I guess-'

The vampire Edward sitting at the piano cleared his throat. "Actually no. Most vampires hunt humans. We however consider ourselves vegetarians"

There was a moment of awkward silence. Molly spoke in Zoey's head again.

'Did he just-'

"Read your mind? Yes I did, and as it happens I agree. My sister is very weird." Alice stuck out her tongue at him and he chuckled.

Molly smirked at Edward and sent a thought at him. 'So you can read minds. Big deal. Can you project thoughts?'

He smirked at her. "As a matter of fact I can't, however my daughter can do something very similar"

"Why do you consider yourself vegetarians?" Zoey asked.

"I was under the impression that all vampires had to hunt humans to survive"

"We subsist on the blood of lesser mammals. Bears, mountain lions, deer. It keeps us strong without the need to harm humans and allows us to maintain a permanent residence. It also" Carlisle motioned to his eyes. "Bleaches the irises gold. I'm not sure why"

"So let me get this straight. You don't kill humans, at all?" Molly asked.

Carlisle smiled at them. "No, not at all, but we'll talk about that later. I understand you have an interesting situation."

"I...I'm not sure where to begin. Its not something I've ever heard of. A werewolf imprinting on one of us."

The blonde vampire, Rosalie, spoke up angrily. "Why are we even getting involved in this? We've had enough trouble with the Volturi. How do you think they'll respond when they find out about this...this...interbreeding"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well aren't you a sparkling ball of sunshine" Molly finally burst out laughing.

Carlisle looked sternly at Rosalie. "We don't turn away those who need our help, regardless of what the Volturi might think. We'll deal with that if the time comes."

She stared angrily for a moment and then flashed out of the room without a word.

Carlisle turned back to the two girls. "I have to apologize for my daughter. She tends to be temperamental"

'What a bitch' Molly spoke in Zoe's head' This caused Edward to snort laughter.

"I have to apologize in advance. I asked a family friend to gather your unfortunate imprint and his pack and bring them by" He paused and looked at his watch "Actually right about now. I thought it best if we were able to discuss the situation on neutral ground"

"You what?" Zoey looked aghast.

"I apologize if this was to forward, but you must understand this affects him as much as it does you. It's only fair"

Molly elbowed Zoey and grinned.

"Aren't you excited, you get to meet your boyfriend again?"


	6. Talks and Understandings

The five wolves streaked through the woods on their way to the the Cullens spacious house outside Forks. The autumn night was cool and crisp. The chilly October breeze did little to dispel the scent of the the vampires which lay in a more or less constant cloud around Forks.

'Are we sure this is a good idea? Walking into a house of ten vampires? We're outnumbered two to one' Justin asked for the thousandth time.

'I told you already. Dr. Cullen is not like any other vampires you've ever met. We'll be fine. Now stop asking me if its safe. Johnny how are you doing? This is your show.'

'Oh, god don't get him started. Do you remember what happened after Alan imprinted on Abby. I had to scrub my brain with bleach' Nick thought.

'Fuck you Nick' Johnny shot back

'Nah, but I bet you wanna fuck Zoey' Alan said.

'Oh puke! She's a fucking leech'

'Fuck you' Johnny tackled Justin to the ground and they rolled over growling and ripping at each others fur.

'CUT IT OUT!' The double-timbre of the Alpha rolled through their minds.

Justin and Johnny froze.

'Justin show some fucking respect. She may be a vampire but she's Johnny's imprint. You WILL respect that bond. These are your packmates. An imprint is sacred no-matter WHO the subject'

'Fine whatever'

'Let's get moving, the Doc expected us ten minutes ago.'

Carlisle looked up abruptly. "I think their here"

"Ready to meet your lover-boy?" Molly made a kissing face.

Zoey gave her a death glare and stalked out of the door leaving the rest behind in the room. Under the trees the five members of the pack stood shirtless in sweatpants in a semi-circle.

She stalked up to Johnny at normal speed and poked him in the chest. "You come with me. We're going to talk"

Justin put out his arm in front of Johnny. "He's not going anywhere with you Leech"

Zoey turned very slowly to face him. "What did you just call me?"

Nate spoke up. "Justin shut up"

Justin ignored him. "I said he's not going anywhere with you. You Leech"

Before anyone could blink. Justin was swept off his feet and pinned to a tree.

Zoey, her marble face twisted in a paroxysm of rage, held him above her head by the throat.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING CALL ME THAT YOU GODDAMNED MONGREL! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT. I NEVER WANTED THIS. FUCK YOU" She shrieked and whipped him around by the neck, throwing him bodily across the clearing. He hit the ground and slid a few feet before slowly getting to his feet.

"Well. He had that coming" Nate said, holding his temples.

Zoey turned to Johnny and grabbed him by the arm.

"We're going to have a private chat" She dragged him off into the dark under the trees.

The Cullens were seated in their spacious living room. No-one was saying anything. Zoey's tirade had been clearly heard by all and no-one seemed to know what to say. The Cullens and Molly had been sitting in awkward silence for almost five full minutes. Rosalie had returned shortly after the commotion and was seated in a black leather armchair by the spacious fireplace. She sat with her arms crossed glaring at the wall so fiercely that Molly was surprised it hadn't burst into flames. Bella and Edward sat on a white love-seat with Renesme in between reading a book.

'Well this is awkward' Molly though to herself before realizing that she was not the only mind reader present.

Edward cleared his throat and smirked at Molly "Well, your sister has quite the temper"

Molly sighed "She despises being called a leech. I'm surprised all she did was throw him. Its a very sensitive topic."

He chuckled lightly. "Clearly. She seemed extremely offended by it. Do you mind if I ask why?"

Molly hesitated a moment, unsure of whether or not it was her story to share.

"If it makes you feel any better, I already know most of it. I can read minds remember?"

"Then why are you asking?" She said, mildly irritated.

"I can read your mind, but they can't." He waved his hands at the rest of the Cullens.

"Its not my story to tell." He smirked again as he deliberately quoted her thought.

Molly sighed again and looked at Bella. "How do you put up with him?"

"Well he can't read my mind, that helps." She responded smiling.

"I can't either." Molly replied with a perplexed look on her face. "I also can't project at you. I've tried" She smiled a little guiltily.

"I have what's called a shield." Bella tapped her forehead. "Nothing gets in here unless I want it to."

"But what about your sister?" Edward asked.

Molly sighed. "Its not a happy story."

"Most of us who end up this way don't have a happy tale to tell." He said gently.

Molly sighed again and took a deep breath.

"Zoey, when she was human, was the daughter of a great Quileute chief. She says he was one of the greatest wolves the tribe has ever had.

She was raised her entire life to hate vampires. Her father was the Alpha and her two brothers fought alongside him.

She should have married a wolf and raised a family. When she was twenty-five though, she went out to collect herbs for her mother, nothing more than a few

simple dinner ingredients, but a devil came and took her away and made her into the thing she hated most.

Can you imagine what it does to her? Being called a leech, and even worse, being called a leech by her own people? I'm surprised she didn't kill him."

"Now it all makes sense." Carlisle spoke softly from his place on the couch. "Why the white wolf imprinted on her. She is, or at the very least, once was, one of them. The biology remains, even though she was transformed." He smiled faintly. "It seems the poets were right when they said love conquers all boundaries."

The room was silent for a bit.

After a moment Carlisle spoke gently to Molly. "Do you mind if I ask what your story is Molly?"

She smiled sadly at him. "I'm afraid my story isn't very happy either, but I don't mind telling it.

I was born in London, England on October 10, 1834 to Helen and Robert Pierce. Nothing special about them, just an average middle-class family. My father was a Clerk at the Bank of England. They first met at a Christmas ball in the winter of 1825. Its been so long that I don't remember much about them, who they were as people. We had a normal life, not rich or poor. Anyway In the spring of 1847 my father and mother decided to go and visit family in Wales. That was the first time I'd ever been on a train, I was so excited. On the way back a bridge in Chester collapsed beneath us. I remember falling, and I remember seeing my mother grab my father as if he could save her. Then the train hit the river and when I woke up I was in a hospital in London and my parents were dead. I was sent to an Orphanage in Lambeth on York Road. I spent three miserable years there and then in 1850 a fire started at a building site a few rows down and tore through the area. The orphanage caught fire and went up quickly. In the panic and chaos no-one noticed the pale man in the top hat and overcoat silently spirit me away. One moment I was running to escape the fire, trying to breathe through the smoke the next I was gone, miles away before I knew what had happened. Of course he told me later, after I'd burned alive, what he was and what I was, and what I was to him. The rest, well 200 years a slave, You can imagine how that was. When I first met Zoey, The Baron's immortal bride. She hated me. She never loved him but she'd also been under his thumb for almost 300 years. I think, after being in chains for long enough, maybe you grow to rely on them, maybe you even need them. Anyway, at first she felt hatred. On the most basic level because I was what he was and what she herself was. She hated her own existence, and because I was a vampire, she hated mine too. She also felt threatened, like maybe he was replacing her, that she'd become expendable. When I first met her, she was unreachable. Like a Queen, icy and cold. Arrogant and cruel and so high above me that I was an insect to her. In her head, when I finally worked up the courage to look, it was like," Molly paused thinking for a moment, searching for the words to describe it so the others would understand.

"Her mind was like a glacier with one tiny little air bubble caught deep in the center. The real Zoey lived here, and the rest was what The Baron had made her into, the thing he wanted. His queen, but more importantly his absolute property. I tried projecting thoughts into her mind, to try to speak to her in a way and in a place that the Baron couldn't hear, but she wouldn't listen. It was like that little piece of true self was locked away so deep that I could never reach her and talking to the glacier was useless. Over the decades I chipped away little by little. I was desperate to reach her, I mean after all she was the only other person I could interact Baron was not much for casual conversation and had made it clear that we did not speak unless he gave us permission to. Little by little though I thawed a little of the ice, learned a little about her life, and how she had first come into his grip. After a very long time we came to be friends, then to rely on each other. Finally we became sisters under the darkness of the Baron, and then a few week ago the Baron decided to torture Zoey by bringing her back to the very place he'd snatched her from. Zoey neglected to mention the wolves to him and he didn't know about them. They ran him off and probably would have killed us in the process but then this imprint happened and everything changed. We're free, just like that, after two centuries of slavery to a monster."

Abruptly Molly burst into tears.

"So are we going to stop walking anytime soon or are you going to drag me all the way to Canada?" Zoey let go of his arm and spun around.

"What the hell are we going to do?" She blurted out.

Abruptly she sat down hard on the damp leaves and buried her face in her hands. Johnny watched her awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally he sat down on the ground beside her.

"I don't know. This isn't easy on me either."

She didn't respond for a long time. When she did it was with a note of sadness in her crystalline voice.

"I used to be one of your tribe. You know, before my life was stolen from me. My father was one of the greatest of the shapeshifters. I was always told that one-day a great warrior would imprint on me. That his soul would recognize my soul and we would love each other for eternity. That's all I wanted, a warrior to protect me and keep me warm at night. That was taken from me, a demon came out of the night and stole my life and my innocence. For 275 years I've been his slave, and then one day, my own people come and chase the demon off. I haven't been free for two centuries, and somehow I've come full circle. It doesn't matter. I'm beyond hope, beyond love. I'm frozen, a monster" She buried her face in her hands again.

"I don't know why I imprinted on you," He started slowly. "I can't help it. I can't explain what happened when I looked in your eyes, but I can explain what I feel looking at you now. I don't see you as a monster. No matter what kind of enemies we're supposed to be, I can't see you that way. Whatever this Baron did to you, whatever you've gone through, your not beyond love."

She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"This is hopeless. Can't you see that? I can't ever give you children. We can never have a family, and grandchildren. You don't get to see me grow old and gray. We don't get to have marriages and birthdays. We'll never get to look at our beautiful children and say oh he has your eyes, and my hair.I'M A DEAD END. THERE IS NO FUTURE WITH ME!"

He reached over and put his arm around her shoulders. For a moment she stiffened, on the verge of pulling away, but then her shoulders drooped and she leaned against him.

"Why me? I'm not good for you. I'll only steal any normal life you could have had. Why did you have to go and imprint on me?"

"I don't know but let me tell you what I see when I look at you. I don't see a monster or a dead end. I don't see a vampire. I see a girl, a girl who has had a very very hard life. I see a beautiful girl who doesn't see just how beautiful she truly is. I see a girl tough as diamonds, and just as precious, and you know what? I don't even like children."

She laughed involuntarily.

"Would you believe that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me in centuries?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner. What did he do to you?"

"What didn't he do to me?"

Johnny scooted around so he was sitting in front of her and gently lifted her chin. Her ruby eyes met his emerald ones. "I'm here now and I'll protect you from anything. I will never let anyone or anything hurt you ever for the rest of our lives"

She laughed again at that. "You do realize I'm at least ten times stronger than you."

He opened his mouth to respond, then closed it. "True, but I do have a pack at my back."

She smiled softly. "Touche." She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him forcefully over.

"But I'm still stronger." Zoey bent over him and gently kissed him on the lips.

Nick pulled out his phone for the tenth time. "Their taking forever. Hey Nate ten bucks says their kissing."

"I'll take that bet and raise you five. I bet their on the ground making out."

Nick grinned "Your on. Shall we go interrupt them?"

"Alan go inside and let the Cullens know We're on our way, we have to go and gather our wayward friend first and take Justin. We don't need anymore issues."

Justin was standing at some distance leaning against a tree and glowering into the woods grumpily.

Alan walked over to him . "Come on We're going inside. You can continue your brooding in there."

"Fuck you man."

"Hey I'm not the one who got my ass handed to me by a chick. That was a nice throw though wasn't it?"

Justin glared at Alan and stalked off in the direction of the mansion. Alan laughed and followed.

"How far did she drag him, sheesh? We've gone like half a mile." Nick grumbled.

"The scent is getting stronger. I think we're almost-" Nate held up a hand. Ahead through the trees was a small clearing. Sure enough Johnny was lying on the ground with Zoey sitting on his bare chest, and they were making out aggressively.

Nate looked over at Nick with a grin. "You owe me fifteen bucks."

"Whatever. Should we interrupt them. I mean they look like their having fun."

"They look like their trying to suck each others faces off."

Nick laughed and made gagging sounds. "Jesus guys get a friggin room!"

Zoey flashed up instantly and Johnny got up after. "How long were you standing there?"

Nate laughed. "Oh not that long. Enough to see you trying to eat each others tonsils."

"Having fun?" Nick asked. "Looked like a pretty serious conversation to me."

"These are your packmates?" Zoey asked nonplussed. "When I was young wolves were a little more, I don't know, mature."

"You get used to it. Zoey Raven. Nate Silverfang, Alpha and Big Chief, and Nick Moon, slightly sadistic but still a good guy. Guys, Zoey."

"Where's the one I pitched across the clearing?" She asked lightly. "and weren't there four of you?"

Nate chuckled. "That'd be Justin Wolfheart. He's at the Cullens. I didn't want him causing issues. He needed time to cool off and the fourth is Alan McKnight. He's with Justin. Anyway we should get back. The Cullens are still expecting us. We're already late as it is."


End file.
